


invisible waves

by breathethroughit



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathethroughit/pseuds/breathethroughit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are trade offs. Sure, this isn't the way she imagined it, but that's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	invisible waves

Franky's not particularly fond of public displays of affection, even after she's become comfortable with the - private ones. She lets Mini kiss her hello and goodbye, and she'll hold her hand anytime, but long kisses make her go quiet, and if Mini keeps her arms around her too long, she goes a bit stiff. There are exceptions, of course - on Mini's birthday they're never not touching (on Franky's they didn't leave the room but that was pure coincidence, since Franky still won't say exactly when her birthday is), and when someone pulls out the spliff, the particularly nice kind, Franky will curl right into Mini's side or stomach - a few times even in her lap (a strange twist on the mental picture Mini had painted, but she finds she likes it). But even if there weren't those exceptions, Mini doesn't think she'd mind. Sure, she likes it better when everyone around them can see that Franky's hers, but Franky makes up for it in the nicest way. (No, she doesn't mean anything dirty. Although.) It's cliche and sappy as hell but she kinda likes it more for being those things. See - they may touch differently, in public, but Franky looks at her the same always, alone, surrounded, (dressed, undressed). And it's better, knowing that everyone around them can see that _she's_ Franky's.


End file.
